Nancy Drew (franchise)
Nancy Drew is an American entertainment franchise, that started in 1930, with the first three novels in the Nancy Drew Mysteries young adult novel series.Nancy Drew Sleuth Since her debut, the title character has appeared in nearly ten novel series, a graphic novel series, TV shows, a feature film, and a highly successful video game series. Nancy Drew was created by Edward Stratemeyer, the same man behind The Hardy Boys, Tom Swift and many other novel series for children. Like all other series produced by Mr. Stratemeyer's Stratemeyer Syndicate, Nancy Drew was published by Grosset & Dunlap, until a lawsuit with the Syndicate in 1979, which resulted in them losing rights to published any new Stratemeyer Syndicate (although they did retain rights to continue publishing books produced before 1979). Simon & Schuster became the new publisher, and is to this day, publishing new books in the Nancy Drew Girl Detective series. Starting in 1977, in with second season of The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries, Nancy Drew and the Hardy boys, Frank and Joe, have teamed up in crossovers many times over the years, in novels, TV, and video games. The crossovers include in the novels include, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! in 1982, and it's sequel in 1984, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories also in 1984, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Stories series (1984-1985), the 36 volume Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery series (1988-1998), and starting in 2007, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery series. As far as the crossovers in television and gaming, Nancy Drew and the Hardy boys have appeared together in the afore mentioned TV crossovers in the late 1970s, two crossover episodes between the two short-lived 1995 TV series, The Hardy Boys (1995 TV) and Nancy Drew. Frank and Joe have "guest-starred" in two Nancy Drew Adventures video games by Her Interactive, between 2005 and 2007. In 2008, Nancy returned the favor when she helped the boys out in their first ever video game of their own, The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft. List of Nancy Drew series *''Nancy Drew'' novel series **''Nancy Drew Mystery Stories'' (1930-2003) **''The Nancy Drew Files'' (1986-1997) **''Nancy Drew on Campus'' (1995-1998) **''The Nancy Drew Notebooks'' (1994-2004) **''Nancy Drew Girl Detective'' (2003-present) **''Nancy Drew Girl Detective Super Mystery'' (2005-2007) **''Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew'' (2005-present) **''Nancy Drew Graphic Novel'' (published by Papercutz; 2005-2010) **''Nancy Drew The New Case Files'' (published by Papercutz; 2010-present) *''Nancy Drew'' crossover novels **''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! (1982, 1984)'' **''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories'' (1984) **''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Stories'' (1984-1985) **''Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery'' (1988-1998) **''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery'' (2007-present) *''Nancy Drew'' films **''Nancy Drew...Detective'' (1938) **''Nancy Drew, Reporter'' (1939) **''Nancy Drew, Troubleshooter'' (1939) **''Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase'' (1939) **''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' TV series/films **''The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977-1979)'' **''Nancy Drew'' (1995) **''Nancy Drew'' (2002) *''Nancy Drew'' video games **''Nancy Drew Adventure'' (1995-present) **''Nancy Drew Dossier'' (2008-present) References Category:Real world